A liquid crystal display panel or other display device configured to protect the circuit from electrostatic discharge etc. is known (see for example Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
For example, a liquid crystal display panel or other display panel is provided with a metal open curve electronic circuit wiring region structured to protect it against noise, malfunctions, breakdown, etc. due to electrostatic discharge by being laid at the circumferential edge of the board so as to surround the internal circuit and opened at one location.
FIG. 1 is a view schematically showing a usual display panel provided with an open curve electronic circuit wiring portion.
The display panel 1, as shown in FIG. 1, is formed with a rectangular effective display (pixel) region 2 at a center portion. The open curve electronic circuit wiring 3 is laid at the circumferential edge of this effective display region 2.
This open curve electronic circuit wiring 3 includes a start point terminal A1 and an end point supply terminal B1. The end point terminal B1 is formed by a power terminal or ground terminal having a larger discharge effect in comparison with the start point terminal A1.
These start point terminal A1 and end point terminal B1 are connected to a flexible connector terminal 4 disposed at a left side edge la in the illustration of the display panel 1.
On the route of the open curve electronic circuit wiring 3, a high resistance element R1 is connected. A region 5 crossing over a plurality of wirings 6 via an insulation film is also provided.
In this crossover region 5, for example, pixel drive wiring of the effective display region 2 is laid at the bottom side of the open curve electronic circuit wiring 3 via the insulation film etc.
Further, in the usual display panel 1, the open curve electronic circuit wiring 3 was arranged in the sequence of [start point terminal A1→ crossover region 5→ high resistance element R1→ end point terminal B1].
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2000-19556
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 2965687